There are presently a wide variety of portable electronic devices 102 as disclosed in FIG. 1A. The portable electronic devices may include cellphones such as the iPhone®, Nexus, Lumia and the like and tablet personal computers (PCs) such as the iPad®, Kindle® and similar type devices. These portable electronic devices are often protected by a simple case cover 104 as disclosed in FIG. 1B. These prior art case covers 104 typically do not contain any functional components beyond the protective cover itself.